Plarail Trains
Below is a list of trains produced by Plarail. Full List The following list as of May 2013, based on the Tomica & Plarail Catalogue App. Standard 3-car Sets *S-01 700 Series Shinkansen *S-02 500 Series Shinkansen *S-03 300 Series Shinkansen *S-04 100 Series Shinkansen *S-05 700 Series Shinkansen Hikari Rail Star *S-06 E3 Series Shinkansen Tsubasa *S-07 E1 Series Shinkansen *S-08 E2 Series Shinkansen *S-09 E3 Series Shinkansen Komachi *S-10 E4 Series Shinkansen *S-11 N700 Series Shinkansen *S-12 Doctor Yellow Type 922 *S-13 KiHa 183 (Asahiyama Zoo Livery) *S-14 Super View Odoriko *S-15 E259 Series Narita Express *S-16 E217 Series Yokosuka Line *S-17 Sonic 883 *S-18 E657 Series Express *S-19 885 Series *S-20 787 Series *S-21 Yufuin no Mori *S-22 Sunrise Express *S-23 E257 Series Azusa *S-24 485 Series *S-25 EH500 Kintaro *S-26 EF210 Momotaro *S-27 DF200 *S-28 D51 200 *S-29 C61 20 *S-30 E233 Series Chuo Line *S-31 211 Series *S-32 E231-500 Series Yamanote Line *S-33 E233 Series Keihin-Tohoku Line *S-34 165 Series Type Tokai *S-35 Nankai Rapi:t *S-36 Tobu 100 Series *S-37 Odakyu 50000 Series VSE *S-38 C56 160 *S-39 EF510 *S-40 Super Hakucho *S-41 Cassiopeia *S-42 223 Series *S-43 E231 Series *S-44 681 Series Snow Rabbit *S-45 287 Series *S-46 313 Series *S-47 Enoshima Type 1000 *S-48 Kintetsu Urban Liner next *S-49 E231 Series Sobu Line *S-50 E531 Joban Line *S-51 8620 *S-52 EH200 *S-53 C57 1 *S-54 Keisei Skyliner AE *S-55 Meitetsu 2000 Series *S-56 Tsukuba Express 2000 Series *S-57 681 Series Thunder Bird *S-58 Nanpu 2000 Series *S-59 Keihan 8000 Series *S-60 EF66 *S-61 E217 Series Shinansetsu *S-62 East i Single Cars *KF-01 C12 *KF-02 EF66 *KF-03 DD51 *KF-04 Kitaro Train *KF-05 30A Container *KF-06 19G Container *KF-07 N700 Series Shinkansen middle car *KF-08 E5 Series Shinkansen middle car *KF-09 Taki 43000 Tank car *KF-10 Tomica Wagon Trains Acquired from Sets or Other Ocassions *E5 Series Shinkansen *E6 Series Shinkansen *N700 Series Shinkansen Mizuho Sakura *N700A Series Shinkansen *D51 498 *800 Series Shinkansen *EF200 *Doctor Yellow Type 923 *Hankyu 9000 Series * E7 Series Shinkansen * 0 Series Shinkansen * 200 Series Shinkansen * Caitlin Thomas And Friends *TS-01 Thomas *TS-02 Edward *TS-03 Henry *TS-04 Gordon *TS-05 James *TS-06 Percy *TS-07 Hiro *TS-08 Belle *TS-09 Diesel 10 *TS-10 Spencer *TS-11 Toby *TS-12 Rosie *TS-13 Emily *TS-14 Harvey *TS-15 Stephen *TS-16 Connor *TS-17 Percy and Rocky *TS-18 Victor *TS-19 Flynn *TS-20 Luke Plarail Advance *N700 Series Shinkansen *AS-01 0 Series Shinkansen *AS-02 500 Series Shinkansen *AS-03 Doctor Yellow Type 923 *AS-04 E231 500 Yamanote Line *AS-05 485 Series *AS-06 Nankai Rapi:t *AS-07 700 Series Shinkansen *AS-08 Meitetsu 7000 Series *AS-09 700 Series Shinkansen Hikari Rail Star *AS-10 N700 Series Shinkansen Mizuho Sakura *AS-11 E233 Series Keihin-Tohoku Line *AS-12 100 Series Shinkansen *AS-13 E3 Series Shinkansen Komachi *AS-14 165 Series *AS-15 E259 Series Narita Express *AS-16 E4 Series Shinkansen *AS-17 200 Series Shinkansen *AS-18 E233 Series Chuo Line *E231 500 Series Yamanote Line (Green Livery) *N700A Series Shinkansen *E6 Series Shinkansen *Cassiopeia *Cassiopeia (Blue Livery) *EH510 *Keisei Skyliner AE Tecology *TP-01 N700 Series Shinkansen *TP-02 E5 Series Shinkansen *TP-03 N700 Series Shinkansen Mizuho Sakura *TP-04 Doctor Yellow Type 923 *TP-05 E259 Series Narita Express *TP-06 E231 500 Series Yamanote Line *TP-07 Nankai Rapi:t *TP-08 500 Series Shinkansen *TP-09 700 Series Shinkansen *TP-10 700 Series Shinkansen Hikari Rail Star Plarail Hyper Series Chuggington *CS-01 Wilson *CS-02 koko *CS-03 Brewster *CS-04 Dunbar *CS-05 Harrison *CS-06 Frostini *CS-07 Emery *CS-08 M'tambo *CS-09 old puffer Pete *CS-10 Action Chugger *CS-11 Chatsworth *CS-12 Calley Discontinued Trains *400 Series Shinkansen *WIN 350 *Fastech 360 *TGV *Eurostar *Odakyu 10000 Series *Odakyu 2000 Series *M250 *C62 *300X Series Shinkansen *E253 Series Narita Express * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Oliver * Diesel * BoCo * Bash * Dash * Mavis * Lady * Splatter and Dodge * Thomas and the Jet Engine * Busy Bee James * Steam Along Thomas * Murdoch * Bill * Ben * Golden Thomas * Mighty Mac * Special Edition 60th Anniversary Metallic Thomas * Tired Face Thomas * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Rusty * Duncan * Freddie * Stanley * Stepney * Salty * Arthur * Dennis * Neville * Molly Category:Plarail Trains Category:Plarail